the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
The Overlords, Page Two
The Overlords of Paradigm City, Page Two Dire Invictus, Overlord of Olympus If Yoiko Hibiki, the greatest scientific mind on the planet and the sitting President of the independent nation of Olympus were to be asked what her greatest regret in life is, though she has many regrets, her answer would be only one word: Invictus. Jodi was the first, and the greatest, of Yoiko's numerous clones. They shared a bond unlike anything Yoiko has ever felt for a clone since; a bond that soared higher than love, or sisterhood. They shared in each others joys and laughter, in their successes and failures, and together; side by side, they built the most technologically advance nation in the galaxy: Olympus. But somewhere along the lines something started to go horribly wrong. In between the sharing of meals, the discussions of scientific theory and principles; between the giggle-laced pillow fights and applying to the United Nations for membership Jodi began to wonder if life itself wasn't wrong. According to her calculations, she theorized that all life on Earth was never meant to be. She looked to Mars as proof of her theory; Mars had once been a green planet thriving with life but someone, or something, had realized that life was not meant to be there and took the correct steps. Jodi called her theory the Invictus Theorum and presented her findings to a room filled with the greatest scientific minds assembled in Switzerland during the Conference for World Science. Jodi was laughed off of the stage, and her humiliation was made worse when she saw the even her best friend and greatest supporter, Yoiko, was looking at her with shame and with sadness. Jodi broke. Home again, Jodi became Hyde to Yoiko's Jekyll and began calling herself Invictus after her theorum and a famous poem, she and she alone, Jodi said, was the captain of her fate. Not the world, not the law, not Yoiko. Especially not Yoiko. Debates became arguments, arguments became conflict and, in time, conflict became war. Ultimately, Invictus and her followers were cast out of the heaven that she had helped build, and like a comet she fell flaming to Paradigm City where everyone, including Yoiko, thought her destroyed. But they were wrong. Invictus surfaced once again and gathered to her the followers she had that would still bow to her. Those that wouldn't come she replaced with bioroids, and she founded the Genocide Agenda. Ostensibly, The Agenda was merely another dime-a-dozen criminal group trying to take over the world. Invictus was content to let everyone, including her followers, think that; as she works on her true goal: The utter extinction of all life on Earth; from the weakest single-celled organism to the most powerful world leader. And when she has finished her agenda, when the Earth is a lifeless and burning husk, she will destroy herself and be at peace with her destiny. Dire Invictus is not a run of the mill super-villain. She is a true and profound criminal mastermind that sets huge events into motion, such as ripping the moon out of orbit and sending it crashing into the earth, building clones of tyrannical dictators meant to push that button and initiate nuclear war, or flood the world's water supply with strychnine. Wise and alert heroes should understand that when they learn that Dire Invictus is behind the plot the events to come will be Earth-shaking. They say that the greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist. Well, the greatest trick Invictus ever achieved was causing the Extant Event which removed 3/4 of the world's most powerful heroes and villains. What happens next is anyone's guess. The Genocide Agenda The GA is the terrorist organization founded by and controlled by Dire Invictus. The Agenda operates primarily in Olympus and Millennium City, under a banner of eliminating the world's extraterrestrial and mutant populations. None of the Agenda's agents, including the elite generals of the group detailed below, know of Invictus' true goals and true hidden agenda. TGA operates with a number of high tech vehicles: small motorcycles, tanks, mini-jets, submarines, and helicopters which happily lvl destruction wherever tey may. Standard Agenda agents, called Knights, are recognizable for their black and white Stormtrooper-like armor and their sonic blaster rifles. The Agenda patterns it's vehicles after classic Chess pieces which generally gives intervening heroes a good heads-up about that they are facing when the city alarms start blaring. Pawn '''agents are the front line Agenda fighters, utilizing sonic rifles, a backup seven shot blaster pistol, and electrified batons. Their armor offers limited protection against knives but is worthless against bullets; the armor also comes equipped with a standard radio. Pawn agents man the black and white Agenda motorcycles and combat jeeps. '''Rook '''Agents go toe to toe his heroes. These men and women are armed with high-tech mobile tank armor that can withstand the sturdiest punch and deliver one that would mean the graveyard for normal humans. Rook agents operate the deadly Roskov tanks, assault vehicles named after the Russian chess master and as durable as a military tank. '''Bishop '''agents are deployed to deal with flying heroes, or to get an edge over grounded ones. The Bishops are all female, as their quick and agile flying armors are meant to expose as much skin as possible in order to disract men into making a lethal mistake, The Bishops pilot the Ashot helicopters; and the armor is equipped with flight speeds up to 60 miles an hour, micro-missiles, and sonic blaster rifles. The Blackmar Unlike any other Overlord, Dire Invictus does not employ a team of supervillains to serve as an elite squad. Instead, she gathered together a handful of failed would-be crime organizations, retrained then, and re-equipped them. Known collectively as The Blackmar, these organizations now work to assist Dire Invictus in her goal of world domination. None of these groups are aware of the Overlord's true agenda. Please click on the link for each group for more information. *The New Man Society' is lead by the geneticist King Cobra. Operating mostly in Great Britain, King Cobra seeks to replace humanity with anthropomorphic reptiles with himself as the supreme ruler. *'Facet is a European organization seeking to take control of Eurpoe's unstable economy and use it to destroy Europe. Facet is engaged in a long standing war with Eurostar. *Beauty is a small all-female team that operates in Paradigm City with the goal of stripping political power from men by any means possible. *The Outsiders are an extreme threat in Paradigm City. This team of very powerful meta-humans was once the most beloved superhero team in Millennium City. *Deathstroke '''used to be the laughing stock of the meta-human community. Everything they tried they failed at. After being reorganized by Dire Invictus, however, Deathstroke has become the premier criminal organization in Canada. More Overlord information can be found here. Category:Overlords Category:Villains